There has been considerable interest in trays that include a structural insert layer that are at least partially covered by an exposed cover layer, such as a decorative cover layer. Such a construction can result in trays that are versatile in construction.
US2010/0294831 A1 (published Nov. 25, 2010), teaches a tray that includes a tray insert that is partially covered by a cover layer. Here, the floor of the tray is not covered and the tray insert is exposed. There is no teaching of covering the floor and there is no means of securing a floor covering in place. This application teaches inserts that include multiple wall layers and laterally securing two portions of a wall together. However, this design allows for movement of the side walls and there is need for tray inserts having side walls that can more easily be fit into place and/or secured in place.
US2011/0155797 A1 (published Jun. 30, 2011) describes various methods for attaching a cover to a tray, including the use of an adhesive or tape. Another methods of attachment that is described employs a cover having a tab which and a tray insert having a slot in its base, and sliding the tab through the slot so that it contacts the outer (i.e., bottom) surface of the insert base. Another method of attaching described employs a cover that covers only a fraction of the the wall surfaces of the tray insert and/or requires a distal tab to fit either downward or upwards into a slot midway up the side wall of the tray insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,359 B1 (Issued May 16, 2006) describes trays that include three separate components, an insert, a cover, and a floor and requires that the floor is bonded in place.
There remains a need for improved trays and tray components, such as tray inserts and covers, which are easier to assemble. For example, there is a need for tray inserts that can easily be folded and securely lock into a tray shape with upright sides. As another example, there is a need for inserts that includes slots for securing a cover in place. Such slots could be used for engaging with a projection from a floor portion, such as a floor portion that is integrated with the cover, a separate floor portion, or a floor portion that is integrated with a neck. As yet another example, there is a need for a cover that includes slots for securing a floor portion. There is also a need for a cover that includes an integrated floor portion.
There also remains a need for tray inserts that are more resilient during assembly. For example, there is a need for tray inserts that includes slits, creases, or other features that allow for the tray insert to be arranged into a tray shape and/or covered without permanently deforming the base.
There is also a need for tray inserts that have cut-out regions capable of hiding folded webbings and/or folded tabs of a cover so that these webbings and tabs do not show through the cover.
There is also a need for a tray kit that includes an improved tray insert and/or an improved cover. Additionally, there is a need for a tray kit that is partially assembled, yet allows for ease of shipment of the tray kit in a generally flat shape.